In the past, various hernia implants have been developed (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,735, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050192600, European Patent Publication No. 0898944 B1 and International Patent Publication Nos. WO 2004071349 and WO 2004012627). Such implants are adapted to be implanted in patients through surgical procedures for repairing hernia defects.